


The Mortal Instruments: City of Trash

by Shantelleuchiha



Category: The Mortal Instruments
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Vampire Sex, the mortal instruments - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6449056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shantelleuchiha/pseuds/Shantelleuchiha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is The Mortal Instruments: City of Trash when I read through the book I start shipping the non cannon and write them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Addicted

**Author's Note:**

>  Spoilers: you have to have read TMI: City of Ashes and City of Glass

   Simon woke and he looked at his surroundings.  Where exactly was he?  
     He rose up and heard a squeal.   
He looked to his left and saw an all too happy Isabelle. "He's awake!" She called out. Him not knowing exactly to whom.   
     Jace soon came into the room with Isabelle and Simon.  The fledgling stared in aw at Jace and then remembered why he was here in the first place.   
     How could he? How could anyone who claimed to love Clary how he say he does betrays her?   
     "So the Vampire's awake."  Jace looked a little roughed up. That's when he also remembered that there were forsaken in the institute. He looked around the room he was in and nothing looked familiar.   
     "Where are we?"  Simon spoke for the first time.   
     "We're in Idris; Alacante to be more specific."  Jace answered.  He studied Simon as he spoke.  His eyes never once leaving him.   
     "We're in Idris-"  Simon clenched on to his stomach and faced Isabelle.  He  knew what this was. "Get out!" He shouted.   
     "Simon what's the matter?-"  
     "Just go."  
     Isabelle finally did as she was told not without calling Simon a Jerk.   
     Jace moved toward him worried.   "What's wrong? "  
     Simon didn't want to say at first because he was scared, then he finally broke.  "I'm hungry.  I need to feed."  
     Jace's eyes widened then blushed.  Simon saw this and knew he would too if he weren't a vampire. They were both thinking about that day on the ship.  Something about that event made an awkward moment that Simon felt weird about.    
     Jace spoke. "Did you want to- "  
     "You don't have to-"  
     "It's okay." Jace was able to finish his sentence.   
      Simon put his hand on Jace's reassuringly.  He saw Jace's face go red again and Simon pulled it back a little.  "I want to."

     Simon nodded. Then, Jace moved his hair from his neck and showed it for Simon to get to.  Jace's heart was beating fast.  He was actually happy that this was happening.  Every since that day, that was all he could think of other than Clary or his father, even though he felt his feelings for Clary were weakening.   
     Jace felt Simon's teeth sink into his and he felt him self go to a high as Simon started taking his blood. It didn't hurt at all. It was great.  Jace started whimpering and moaning a little.   
     Another reason why Jace liked this was because, well, he was turned on. He was turned on by this. He was turned on by Simon.  He accepted it.    
       Jace whined as Simon took himself away from Jace.  "Did you want me to kill you?"  
       "No, but I want you."  Jace said this without thought as he usually does, but this time he regretted it.  He began to panic.  What did he just do?  Telling his feelings like that.  Great now Simon will really hate him, even though he doesn't think he ever didn't.  Jace looked down.   He couldn't bear to look at him.  
       "Jace." Jace looked up and Simon kissed him.  Jace melted into the kiss. Kissing Clary didn't seem to even begin comparing to this.  Kissing Simon felt like the greatest thing in the world.    
       Jace submitted to Simon easily and wrapped his arms around Simon's neck.  Jace moaned into the kiss when Simon slipped his tongue into Jace's mouth.    
       Simon pulled away.  Jace whined again. This time Simon smiled. "You can't seem to get enough...," Simon song.  "Can you?"   
       Jace blushed. "Why did you sing that?"  
       "Heroine... Sleeping with Sirens."  
       Jace looked confused, then spoke, "Nerd stuff I presume?"  
      Simon chuckled. "I love how you don't know things."  
      "I love how you confuse me.  Now are we going to talk about your song quotes or are you going to fuck me?"  Jace spoke with more confidence.  
       Simon hovered over Jace and began kissing him forcefully.  Jace some how found himself loving dominance  from others or at least from Simon.  They both ripped each other of their clothes once the bulge in their jeans became too much from the friction.  Simon whispered in Jace's ear. "Are you sure you want to do this?"  
       Jace nodded.  "More than anything." Their fingers entwined.   
       Simon turned Jace over and began to nibble on Jace's ear sending tingling sensations to Jace.   Jace moaned once again when Simon began licking his neck.  Jace heard Simon whisper in his ear, once again.   "Your mine now."  
       "Yes,"  Jace moaned, "I'm yours.  I'm all yours." Oh, by the angel, Jace doesn't think he'll ever be able to get out of  the space inside his head, not that he'd ever want to.   
       "Suck." Simon demanded.  Jace did as told.   
      Jace was actually thankful for the preparation.  Jace may act like it or  says he's had sex, but he hasn't, and definitely not with a guy.  
       He gladly coated Simon's fingers with saliva. After they were heavily coated Simon took them out.  Jace turned on his back and looked at Simon. "This may hurt a little."  Simon stuck one of the coated fingers inside of Jace's ass.  
               Jace winced in pain at the intrusion.  He looked at Simon's worried face and nodded at him to assure him to continue.  Simon moved his finger in and out of Jace.  Jace clutched on the futon they were on as Simon added another finger and did a scissoring motion inside of him.  Jace, then, let out a big moan when Simon hit a certain spot.   
       Simon smirked, "found your happy spot."  He then took his fingers out and pulled Jace's legs up on his shoulders, and then positioned himself at Jace's entrance. "Now it's time for the real thing."  
       Well he's a little cocky. Okay that was a bad joke.  Jace thought.   
       Simon coated his member with saliva then slammed himself into Jace in the exact same spot from earlier.  "Ah! Simon. Fuck!" Jace hissed in enjoyment.  
       "My pleasure."  Simon slammed into Jace again and they both moaned and groaned.  
        Simon's vampire instincts made him go faster and harder.  He was fucking Jace like a rag doll.  This made Jace's moans go even louder.   
       Simon sunk his teeth inside of Jace again sucking his blood. "Damnit, Simon! Oh God."  Jace's eyes were shut tight. He didn't know how much more of this he could take.  He was just about to grab for himself when Simon pinned Jace's hands to the futon and thrust into him harder.   
       "Keep screaming my name and maybe I'll let you come."  
       "S-Simon!" Jace started to moan louder and prayed that no one heard him. He didn't think he'd be this vocal.  He also wondered has Simon ever done this before.  He seemed like he was experienced.  It was so weird.  This Simon seemed a little more different than the other Simon, or was it just Jace thinking that because he's being dominated?  
       He continued moaning Simon's name and Simon grabbed at Jace's dick and began quickly pumping him.  Simon managed to move Jace's now known flexible legs and whispered into Jace's ear, right after licking Jace's blood from his neck, come for me baby.  In an almost instant, Jace called out Simon's name and came on his own face. 

       This made Simon go overboard with the sight and with one more thrust into Jace he came with both of them moaning.  
       Simon pulled out of Jace and forcefully kissed him. Then he pulled back looking at Jace in his eyes.  Jace was panting and sweating.  Simon,.was surprisingly sweating as well.  He didn't think vampires could do that.   "I didn't know you were so flexible." Simon said.   
       "I didn't know you were so intimidating. Who are you and what have you done with Simon?"  
       "You seemed to be enjoying the new Simon."  
       "Maybe so, Vampire."  
       "This Vampire just fucked a certain cute Shadowhunter."  
        Jace blushed instantly, making Simon chuckle.   
         
       Right before they put on their clothes, Isabelle came down stairs.  "I hope your done having sex down there. I heard you two a mile away."  Jace instantly blushed.  He didn't think he was really that loud.  "Ahah, I knew there was a reason you tried to get me out of here."  
       "I didn't know you guys were actually doing anything. I was just winging it.  Alec wants you two upstairs."  She started up then turned back to them.  "Jace, you might wanna cover that neck up with an iratze or a scarf.  By the way, I'm not gonna tell."  Then she went back up stairs.   
       Jace and Sinom looked at each other, Jace.  
         
      


	2. The First Time You've Done The Opposite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweet Saphael AU of this week's episode of shadowhunters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Static Radio sounds* Yo mate. This is KolourfulNeco, here with more at drama city central. We out! *static*
> 
> If you don't like/watch the show then I wouldn't read it.  To read it is your choice!
> 
> Let us do an AU(ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE) for last night's(1/23/17) shadowhunters.  The inspiration on this one is the thought of that stupid thing you call a shadowhunter lazering my Raphael with UV rays.  I cried yesterday and today that sadness has turned to anger.  Let's see what Raphael's new boyfriend has to say about this!  May he get our revenge!
> 
> I can't remember everything said quote by quote, so bare with me.  Also I'm skipping stuff.
> 
> This was pre-written on Wattpad where I have more writtings. @fuenciadolove is my username if you care to know, which I doubt.

~Simon's POV~

I walked into Magnus's appartement angry.  I needed help and Raphael was on my ass. 

"Magnus! I need your help.  Raphael is-  Oh you're just everywhere aren't you!"  I said angrily, looking at the other Vampire in front of me. 

We both ran at eachother.  "I wouldn't be here if I didn't have to weren't for you!" 

"You threatened me with my mother and showed up at my house!"  I yelled back then magnus came in between us.

"Hey let's settle down like mature downworlders.  No need to fight."  Said Magnus.

"I wouldn't have done it if you weren't looking for Camille!"  

"Oh I was looking for Camille!"  I said spreading out my arms.  "I had to go all the way to fricken India and I only came back with this stupid box!"  I held out the small box that I couldn't smash open.

Raphael snatched the box from me.  "This stupid box is important.  It's her grace soil."

"Grave soil?  I thought it would've been gems or white cut diamonds."  Said Magnus.

"Yeah, so what's so important about a box of dirt?"  I asked.

"You idiot.  This dirt..."  He cut my hand with a blade.  I hissed.   "Can help us summon her."

I looked at him angrily.  "What did you do that for!"

"To open the box, it needs the blood of her sirelings.  She is your sire."  

***

Me and Magnus finished our talk and we went inside away from his balcony.

"Alright, let's do this."  I said ready to get this over with.  I wanted Raphael to leave me alone.  The faster this gets done, the faster I can go home and be with my mum.

"Um...It's not ready yet.  I need you two to go pick up these."  Magnus said handing us a list of things to get.  
 

 

"I thought you said you had everything."  Said Raphael.  I nodded in agreement and stared at Magnus for an answer.

"Camille is a very strong and powerful vampire.  Trust me when I say this."  Magnus said with a stern eye.

I quickly nodded.  "I believe you.  Let's go."  Me and Raphael left the room.

We walked outside the apartment and went to where Magnus told us to get the stuff.  "He's lying you know."  Said Raphael.

I looked at him confused.  "What do you mean?"

"What ever he has us looking for.  It has nothing to do with the summoning of Camille."  

A thought crossed my mind.  "You don't think he'd be trying to protect Camille do you?"  I asked stepping back towards the apartment.

"No, he's not an idiot.  But it must be something personal that he wants to discuss with her.  Just leave it."  He said.

We continued walking our pointless journey and I looked up at his face.  It had a small scar on the top right of his forehead.  "What happened to you?"  I asked a little angrily.  I don’t know why.  But if someone hurt him...

He was silent.  I looked at him intently till he answered.  He sighed.  "What does it matter to you?  You can do anything about it."  He said.

My eyes widened.  "Oh?  I think I've gotten stronger since when you first saw me.  Now tell me what happened."

"Aldertre."  

I felt my blood boil.  This guy.  What nerve does he have to hurt Raphael.  Who does he think he is?  He's just a stupid shadowhunter who thinks he's God.

I examined his wounds closer.  They dint look like a punch or a scratch.  It was almost like a burn.  "Did he set you out in the sun?"

"He used something that was worse."  

Worse?  What could possibly be worse than the sun for a vampire?  

He saw me wanting him to continue.  "You are persistent aren't you?  They are UV rays. It's blue light is so bright that it's a lazer to any skin of a vampire.  He said that I was hiding Camille and I knew where she was.  He didn't believe me."

"That's why you were at Magnus's."

"That's why we have to find Camille."

"You said it yourself.  Magnus can take care of that.  I have something else I want to do."  I said angered every second of me being here doing nothing. 

"Oh yeah?  Like what?"  Raphael asked with a curious face. 

"I'm going to make a dead solid shadowhunter."  I said about to leave then Raphael caught on to my wrist. 

"He"d kill you before you even have a chance."  Raphael said sternly.  I looked at his and saw a look on fear written on his face. 

I've never seen that on him before in my entire life.  Me seeing this made me stop my actions and cool down.  We both sat on a park bench near by.  "Aldertre has no right to do that."  I said.

"I know, but there's nothing we can do about it.  We're downworlders.  The clave say they're to protect us.  The ones we need protecting from are them."  Said Raphael he leaned on my shoulder.  

I felt myself blush, which was weird because I was a vampire.  I looked down at Raphael.  "Ra-"

"Shh.  Just- be quiet.  I like this."  He said calmly.  He almost seemed vulnerable.  This was the first time in forever that he hasn't said anything bad to me.  It might be the only time he's actually done the exact opposite.  I liked it.

I smiled and responded a quiet okay and continued staring at the moonlight and stars.  I don't know what this is, but I like it and I don't ever want it to stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was some fluff.  Hope you enjoyed it!  I did and I fucking hate Aldertre.  He's fucking UGH!  Anyways, praise the actor for Raphael, because he actually believes in #Saphael!  Yaays!


	3. Love Melts A Frozen Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SWEET STUFF THAT WOULD MAKE YOU THINK IT WAS ONLY FLUFF! THINK AGAIN MOTHAFUKA!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Static Radio sounds* Yo mate. This is KolourfulNeco, here with more at drama city central. We out! *static*
> 
> REMEMBER THIS TAKES THE PLACE OF THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS NOT THE TV SHOW. IF YOU WANT TO THINK OF IT AS THE TV SHOW THEN WHAT EVER FLOATS YOUR FRICKEN BOAT.
> 
> You wanna know what floats my boat. Malec & Jimon scenes that happened becawse of a boat.

"Oh no." This could not be happening. "She's... F-frozen." How could that happen? She was trying to save her sister. "But..." Tears formed in the blue eyed shadowhunter's eyes.

Magnus, the blue eyed shadowhunter's warlock boyfriend saw this with wide eyes and went over to the shadowhunter's aid. "Alec," Magnus said worriedly, "what's wrong?" 

His eyes met with Alec's teary ones. "Anna, she's frozen. It's terrible." Alec's crying worsened and Magnus almost panicked. How is he going to save his supposed to be fearless boyfriend from a Disney movie. Then he remembered he's already seen it.

Magnus took Alec in his arms and embraced him. "Shh, my sweet Alexander. Stop your worries and sadness and continue to watch."

Alec listening to his boyfriend's calm voice he did half as he requested. His cries turned to sniffles and he sadly continued watching the movie. If Magnus says it's alright, then something good must happen. Alec continued watching and his tears of sadness then faded and turned to tears of joy. "She's..."

"Mmhm." Magnus smiled feeling like a hero. 

"You really are very magical. You fixed a sad part and made it happy. You even made Olaf live." He, Magnus, at first, wanted to object, but he saw how happy this made Alec and let it be. Alec then straddled Magnus. 

Magnus smiled and looked at his boyfriend's beautiful blue eyes. "Tell me Mr. Magnus Bane, how do you do it?"

Magnus smiled, "exactly what do you mean?"

Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus's neck, leaned in and kissed him. 

Magnus, holding his hands on Alec's sides, smiled I'm the kiss. They broke a part and Magnus spoke, "Well I am the High Warlock of Brooklyn."

Alec kissed him again then pulled away. "May we take this show to the bed room? Then you can show me just how magical you are."

Magnus leaned in and kissed Alec. He then set Alec aside and stood up. He raised out a hand for Alec. "Shall we?"

Alec delightedly took his hand and both they went inside of the bedroom. Alec pushed Magnus on to the bed and immediately came on it afterward. Their lips were both pressed together in such a heatedly passionate kiss.

Magnus bit Alec's bottom lip to ask for an entrance. Alec delightfully opened his mouth and let Magnus taste every single corner of him. Magnus then felt under the hem of Alec's jeans palming Alec through his boxers. 

Alec let out a slight moan. It was enough the feel the already sexually frustrated Warlock with lust. The two boys ripped at each others clothes starting from jeans to t-shirts.

Both unclothed, Magnus flipped Asked over so he was in to of Alec. Magnus snapped his glowing in blue smoke fingers and a pack of condoms and lube appeared. Magnus was about to apply this to himself when Alec grabbed his hand. Magnus looked at him confused, he could see the shadowhunter was just as horny as he was, why stop him?

"No condoms, just lube. I want you to cum inside of me." That sentence it self made Magnus purr. 

Magnus only places on the lube and spread Alec's legs apart. "Are you ready?" Alec nodded. 

Magnus went all the way in and made Alec loudly moan in pleasure. "Magnus!"

Magnus and Alec have been doing this for so long, he knows just what buttons to push, it in this case what spots to fuck. Magnus began thrusting inside. "Damnit Alec! Your so tight."

"Ngh," Alec responded, "and your so big inside me. I love how you feel in all of me!" This made Magnus's thrust go harder inside of Alec. This caused Alec to moan very loudly. Both boys were in ultimate highs. "More! More! By the Angel, please! I need more of you!"

"Fuck, Alec!" Magnus yelled. He could feel himself getting close, he continued to go. Magnus continued hitting Alec's bundle of nerves till he came undone, Magnus not too far from him. Alec let out a louder moan when he felt Magnus spill his contents inside of him.

Both boys pulled apart and looked at each other panting. "I love you", they said in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, even though I took some Shadowhunter refs this is in the setting of TMI
> 
> Remember request in comments
> 
> Honestly, I'm so fucking glad I got requested to do this. The smut...T_T I'm crying of its beauty.


End file.
